Love in all the right places
by Dreamcast girl
Summary: A Garrett and Kate story. Two differnt lives comes together in a time of need. Was there a right place to meet. Please give it a chance. First Twilight fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Twilight fanfic. don't hate. This one about Garret and Kate. Breaking dawn spoiler here and there. But I hope you like it.**

KPOV

It was a normal day in Denali, Alaska. It has been two weeks since we abandon the Cullens help in there time of need. We heard they won with the help of those wolves. _Filfthy mongrels, what does that Bella girl see in them. _I thought_._ I got up and walk downstairs, Eleazar and Carmen were on vacation so it was quiet around the house. Just me, Tanya, and Irina, who's somewhere. I walk into the living turning the huge screen Tv on. I begin flipping channels when Tanya walk in looking down on a piece of paper. "Good morning Tanya. What that you have?" I ask her. "Apparantly a wedding invitation from Edward. He finally marrying that human...whats her name..." "Bella." I said. "Yeah Bella." She looked down at the paper intently. "Are we going?" I asked again. "Maybe, but what about Irina."

I thought back to earlier this year when Laurent came and went, next thing you know we hear he got killed from a bunch of wolves. When the news got to Irina ears she went stomping and crying around the house planting revenge. "She can come if she wants to and Eleazar and Carmen will be coming home soon, beside I want to apologize to the Cullens for our rude behavior." She nodded and left the room I turn back on the sofa and continue to flip channels while the snow continue to pour outside.

GPOV

I was walking in the streets of Philidelphia**(AN: I think I spelled it right.)** looking around. It was nighttime and I was hungry. I made my way past the historic Liberty Hall._ Ah, good times._ I thought. I look some more till I saw a small group of tourist come out. I walk behind slowly. I inched closer and closer, letting my instict take over. Three of the tourist look back at me nervously and turn into a alleyway. _wrong move. _I turn the corner and saw them running. I completely let my instinct take over and chase after them. I was an adventurer, I love the challenges and chase. I grabbed the first one snapping their neck and let the taste of their blood in my mouth as I sink my teeth in. I quickly took care of the other two discarding the bodies.

I walked out of the alley checking to see if anymore humans were near by. I sigh and ran back to my hotel at inhuman speed. I clean up and sat on the sofa pulling out my book about the history of america. I look back out the night sky then back to the book laughing of what there missing. I was satisfied, with this small lonely life.

**So how so how do you like it continue or no. please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who review last chapter. That made my day. I know the story kinda slow but I'm getting there. Just trying to build up the plot a bit. I kinda change one of the scene from the book a little. Bit of somewhat importance.**

**So anyway here the second chapter of "Love in all the right place." i don't own any SM characters. ): **

GPOV

It was around noon, when I check out of the hotel. I as a nomadic vampire never stays in one places for too long. Thankfully today was a clouded day so I walk at a normal human pace outside. W_here to go today, _I wonder. I stopped in front of a electronic story with TV's and pulled out a map.

I continue to study it until something on the TV's caught my attention.

Last night around 9:15, three tourist dissapeared on there way to there hotel coming from the Historic Liberty hall. The police says two of the bodies found were strangle to the death and the other snapped with a bitten scar. They are still looking into this investigation but no witnesses have been report, Back you.

"Damn it!" I mutter under my breath. "And I was starting to like this city." I put up the map, and contiue to wander. Hearing in the background of Chicago cloudy weather this week.

KPOV

What a day tommorow is going to be. Eleazar and Carmen had come back from there vacation two days ago., so were now heading down to Forks for Edwards and Bella's wedding. The whole ride Tanya was a bit to excited, I never seen her drive this crazy before we kept swerving here and there. Not the funniest thing to do at all.

When we got there, we decided to hunt before we left for the wedding. I begin to smell humans close by signally we were close. We took our seats as the people begin to pile in. "Hmm. I wonder what it's like to be in love?" I mutter to myself. "It's different." Carmen said. "It's very different and wonderful. I can't really describe the feeling but all you feel is happiness."I thought back to her words. "I see, don't know if I could completely put in my life but just curious. " I said truthfully. As our conversation finish, the wedding had begun.

When it was over we made our way to the reception hall where Edward and Bella, greeting there guest. "Ah, glad to see you guys could make it. It's been to long, you all look well. " Edward said to us. "So do you" I said.

"Let me introduce you to my wife. Tanya, Kate, this is my Bella." He said with so much happiness and love. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, welcome to the familly." Tanya had said so calmly shaking her hand. "We consider ourselves Carlisle extended family, and were sorry about the, um, recent incident and our behavior. We should have help you, can you forgive us." I said to both of them.

"Of course, it is so nice to see you to." Bella said as I shook her hand. "The Cullens are all even up now. Maybe it will be our turn soon, huh Tanya." I joked. "Keep having you head on cloud nine." We laughed.

Carmen and Eleazar greet her next and made there way into the reception area. "Don't worry we'll have decades to get to know each other." I said to Bella before catching up to my family. The wedding went well except some trouble with some werewolves behind the trees. We said our goodbye's and made our way back to Alaska. Another day had come and go nothing really changing. What will happen tomorrow?

**So I made it kinda long. a few mistakes here and there. I change the wedding scene a little not wanted to make it longwinded. So if you like it drop a review. I loves reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those who read this story thank you. but please review. I would like more reviews if possible. please.**

**The story a little confusing, if anyone has question about it. just pm. Sorry if I make some spelling mistakes. I change the scene from the book a little to so yeah. **

**DISCLAIMER: I swear I had a twilight book with my name as the author, only to figure out it was a dream.** **Darn!**

**KPOV**

It has been a few months since Edwards and Bella wedding, and Irina random dissapearance. She said she would be back soon, but it been about a week what could she be doing?

I sat in my room reading with Linkin Park blasting through that stereo.**(don't know about you guys but that band rocks. Not even sure if Kate listens to LP. But okay)** A knock on my door woke me out of my trance. "Come in." Tanya came in and sat next to me on my couch staring at me book collection. "I just got a call from the Cullens. They need our help, they didn't exactly explain but we need to be there as soon as possible."

"How long will we be there?" I ask her. "Don't know, so you might want to pack for a couple of days at least." She said getting up and heading for the door. "Alright." I got up and put my book away to start packing.

We got there in about a day and a half, this time without Tanya insane death wish driving. Walking up the steps we heard what seem to be arguing but it was also really quiet at the same time. _There must be a werewolf in there, it smells. _I thought was that there problem?

Edward had open the door and invited us in. "Hello Edward." Tanya said enthusiaticly. "Hello, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen. Please come this way."

"So what the problems, mutt infestation." I ask with a small chuckle. "No. Our truce is very well intact." He said stopping at two huge doors. "Where Carlisle?" Tanya had ask. Edward look down at the ground a bit sadly. "I'm afraid he had to leave for some buisness." There was a bit of silence until Tanya spoke again. "What is happening Edward?"

"If you could listen to me for a few mintues would help." He answered. "Now, I have something, difficult to explain, and I appriciate it if you could be open-minded, until you actually understand our situation." "Is Carlisle okay." Eleazar said interupting.

"No, none of us are Eleazar. None of us, but physically we are okay." What is happening! I never have seen Edward with such a face of depression. "What do you mean." I asked him. "I mean my entire family is in very grave danger at the moment. But before again, please, please, please, listen to everything before you react." He begged us. What this was can't be that bad could it.

"Now. I want you to listen, what do you hear in the other room." I listen for what was on the other side of the door. I smelled a werewolf and his heart, but there was some thrumming sound and...blood, I smell blood. "Is there some human in there." I said. "No." Tanya whisper. "It's not human but close to the rest of the scents. I never smell such fragrance as this before."

"You certainly haven't Tanya, but please remember this is entirely new. Bella please bring out Renesmee." Bella had step out with a small child clinging to her shoulder. What the hell! She has created a immortal child. Tanya and the others scooted toward the door waiting for the child's attack. Why would they bring this to us, havent my family suffer enough with this immortal child crap. _My mother_. That what flowed in my mind. All my memories of that time. Seeing my mother burning to her death and my little brother, even if he was a monster he was something to me.

"We have to get out here." I yelled to them. Inching my hand near the doorknob. "Wait, remember what you heard." He pleaded. "Something can't be heard." Tanya had yell back. "Look Renesmee is not what you think she is." "There is no excepting to the rule Edward."

"Tanya! You can here her heartbeat and smell blood flowing through her. She is not a full vampire child okay. She is half human. Listen to me, she is one of a kind, I am her father not her creator her biological father." We had all stare at him like he spoke another language. _A half vampire child, how could that be possible_. "How IS this possible Edward, tell us another explanation.

"Bella is her mother biologically. She concieve, carried, and gave birth. It almost killed her but what I am telling you is real." It was Carmen who step forward to examine the little girl. "Do you speak little on." she ask. What surprise the most was what the Renesmee said. "Yes, but I can show you than tell." Show? Does she have a power or something. When the little girl hand touch Carmen she stiffing a little, Eleazar was at her side in a second. We soon took turn at seeing her explanation through her power, and all of it was true. We also had figure out what Irina had done and her soon to be trip to Vollturi. What was this world coming to.

GPOV

It had been a few months since my little act in Philidelphia. I was in Main at the moment when I sense two vampire approaching. Both of them had the strangest color eyes I ever seen. There was a tall yet bulky figure. _Hmm, I could take him down if I try hard enough._ And to his right there was a blonde women, she was a bit small, but look hot. _Lucky guy._ They came up to me, with a urgent looking expression on there face. "Um Hello." I said to them. "Can I help you?"

"Yes actually." The bulky one said. "If you let us explain first." I had listen to what they said. It wasn't much saying it would be explain more at there house. I got the directions while they went to search for other nomad. I begin to make my way to a place called Forks, Washington on the Olympic Pennuslia. This might be one of my best adventure challenges yet.

**I made it much longer. Garrett pov will be longer next chapter, where he and Kate will finally meet. Please review. I like review. I want at least 3 reviews for me to update. alright people. Now hit the review button and leave me a message. thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank to all who review, you really made my day with all you comments. Now were at the point of the story that get a little familiar here and there.**

**So I'll stop rambling and present the chapter. Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: ...sob**

**Garrett: "Unfortunately the author is unable to do a disclaimer, so I'll do it. SHE DOES NOT OWN ME OR TWILIGHT, sorry." runs off to find Kate**

**

* * *

**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

GPOV

After geting info from the Big guy and his mate I quickly made my way to Forks,Washington. It was a small town, and very, very rainy. I walk up the steps of there huge house/mansion knocking on the door. I could hear soft murmurs of others vampires in there chatting quietly. The door open and a boy with bronze like hair invited me in. "Welcome, I believe my siblings sent you." He told me leading me to a living room. There I saw a brown hair woman carrying a child in her arms. Next to her was a taller figure he seem to be about 7ft. Close to it anyway, he seem to smell very badly. Whatever he was.

The women with the brown hair who I figure out to be Bella explain their situation to me and had her daughter; Renesmee show me what there problem was. Extraordinary talent the young one had. Once explained I look around the room when I saw another coven who had eye's similiar to the Cullens. They were sitting near the sofa chatting to themselves.

The first thing I notice was this couple sitting on the sofa, they were holding hands speaking in some other language. Sound like spanish to me. To the left of them I saw a strawberry blonde who seems to be talking to pale blond girl. I look up at her and froze. I stared at the beautiful pale blond near the sofa. My body moving on it own to join where this coven relax.

I walk up to her and attempt to greet myself but I couldn't get rid of the stupid huge grin on my face.

KPOV

I was talking to Tanya when another vampire came in. A nomad it seems. I couldn't help but sneek glance at this nomadic adventurer. Before I knew it he was in front of me grinning from ear to ear. I reach out my hand to shake since he didn't seem to be doing that soon. "Hello and welcome, we appriciate your help you offer to the Cullen family." He look at my hand for a while lost in thought it seemed. He eventually took it gripping lightly.

I felt a shock go through me when our hands touch. It was different from my powers, I couldn't explain it. I was brought out of my trance when he finally spoke back. "Hello to you to. I'm glad to help a pretty lady like yourself. I'm Garrett." "Kate, and thank you." His huge grin had tone down to just a smile. I probablly would have blush if I could...but I felt comfortable with his comment. I was begining to feel a warm sensation in my unbeating heart only to have it feel shatter seeing his blood red eyes. _He's a human drinker. Great_.

"Um...how come you...and the Cullens.. have similiar eye color..., I was just wandering that you know." He said stumbling nervously. Least I wasn't the only one affected by each other presents. "I'm a animal drinker like the Cullens and my family." I pointed toward Tanya, who was reading one of Carlisle books and then to Carmen and Eleazar near the edge of the sofa. He had a glow in his eye as I explain out hunting habits, and challenge him to see who was the better hunter, he took the challenge quickly. We had feed about a week before but we decided to do a small hunt on thursday, this time with Garrett.

I sat back on the sofa slipping into my own thought, while tasting Garrett name rolling off my tounge over and over. I truly wonder, is love at first sight exist.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**It's a bit short I know this chapter but I promise to make next chapter a little longer. I love to hear from people. It's call reviewing. Hit the "go" button. **

**I going to post a poll on my page for a new story check it out please and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. Thank you again to all who review and such. I have a special treat since you guys review. I hope this chapter will be long enough and enjoyable. **

**DISCLAIMER: ... sobs some more.**

**Kate: "Seriously the author to depress at the moment, she does and will not own twilight, right Garrett."**

**Garrett: "Don't be so mean to her. She'll own this story at least."**

**Kate: "Whatever." Skips off into the sunset.**

**Garrett: "Hey wait for me!" Runs off to the sunset.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KPOV**

This had to have been one of the best weeks of my life. Everyday, if not every hour was spent with Garrett, he was a really nice guy. Very sweet and funny. Today was the day I were taking him hunting "vegetarian style" near the woods behind the Cullens house. I came to a slow walk when I smell some deer nearby. I turn to my right facing Garrett who was looking around his surrounding smelling things. "Okay Garrett do you want to go ahead and start or do you want me to explain it one more time?" I ask him. "No I think I'm got it." He shifted into a crouch as did I. I felt myself let go into my instincts and ran. When I saw a small doe I jump for it as it froze beneath me.

As I was finishing I heard Garrett struggling with a large deer in the background. It was trying to knock him off with all it's strength. The site of it made me laugh. He eventually fell off and the deer ran away. I begin to laugh even harder as he curse under his breath. "Maybe...you...have...let..me...explain...since you ...suck so...badly at...this." I said between laughter. I calmed my laughter and went to his side.

"Look, hunting animals is a lot different than hunting humans. Animals can sense when your coming, so you have to be quiet and quick. Give in completely to your senses. Do you get it now." He gave it a thought ans shifted in a crouch again."I believe I have it this time." He said before he took off at a doe. He was still struggling for a while but he manages success. "Congradulations Garrett you did it." I said happliy running up to him in a hug. He froze at my touch but then wrap his arms around me.

Me being in his arm felt so wonderful. This feeling I had, I wish we could stay like that forever. Garrett pulled us apart slowly staring into my eyes. "Thanks." He said. We were both in a trance with each other eyes. His face continue to move closer to mines. I felt his lips and breath get closer. If my heart could beat it would have been going crazy. Just then his lips slightly brush against mines with such a gentle touch. Our lips move slowly in sync slightly picking up speed...

_ring ring ring ring_

_Why the hell is my cell phone going off!" _He broke the kiss quickly looking away in ashame. I took out my phone from my back pocket to look at the caller ID. _Tanya. This BETTER be good._ "Hello." "Ah Kate we need you to get back here when you can, Carlisle back with a good explanation and a meeting is about to start, so were calling everyone back." "Um...okay. thanks. Bye." "Bye." Then she hung up. She just had to ruin one of the best time of my life didn't she.

"Garrett we got to go back now,okay." I said to him sadly. "Huh...yeah." He quckly walk past me into a run back to the house. I followed in the same direction I felt extreme sadness I never felt before. He was probably disgusted by me of what we done. He'll probablly go back to his murderous habits and leave me and everything I had behind. Forever.

**GPOV**

_Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot! Why did I have to be a dumbass. Damnit!_ I can't believe I ran away from her. She probablly hate's me now. I played back in my mind the last few minutes or so. Her beautiful laughter at me failing. My succession, and...the kiss. That wonderful kiss. Ugh. It just had to be interupted by a phone call. I never felt worse in my whole...existence. Kate seem so sad, I wanted in all my power to make her smile again, to protect her from anything. But this feeling I've been having the past week, it feels...it feels so...warm. I always felt so cold blooded. But I can't be in love. Not this fast.

I walk back into the house which was a bit noisey. _Everyone must be in a meeting._ I thought. I sat down at a computer and open up a computer checker game, letting my mind wonder. Over my 300 or so years of my life, have I ever been happy. Being a nomad never bound to anything was so fun, but it's so...lonely. Maybe I should start looking for a companion...or mate. Ever female nomad I came across hold no interest to me. All I could think about is Kate. I want to be with her, to protect her, to make her happy. The warm feeling came again in my cold chest. I do have feelings for her but how strong are her's.

My thought were interupted when the door open and close again. I saw Kate walking towards her family quietly. Her head down with a sad face. _Great she probably hate's me now._

**KPOV**

I came in the house with my head down. I saw Tanya and the other near Carlisle talking with some of the members of other covens about future plans. I walk towards them quietly, I notice Garrett in the corner of my eye at the computer eying me. If he was just going to hurt me why did he seem interested in the first place. He going to piss me off now. I really don't like being in a bad mood. I ignore the meeting and went outside. I saw Bella and Emment fighting. I notice she had a power of her own. A sheild it seem...maybe it would take my mind off my current anger.

"Hey Bella need help?" I ask politely. She stood up from a crouch and approach me. "Alright, what do we need to practice on." I taught her for the rest of the day till she was ready to take Nessie home. She seem very gifted. But that thought slip from me in seconds as the training began again.

**_Two weeks later_**

During the whole practice sessions I kept thinking about Garrett who somewhat participated in Bella training as others. Maybe I should apoligize or work things out it pains me not being with him. There was a electric reactions when we touch and it wasn't my powers. _I give it another day_. I thought. I walk inside to the livng were a few other vampire with there mates were watching some movie. I sighed and went to Carlisle library picking a book out randomly. I recognize a face to my left sitting down reading. _Garrett, I swear fate must be giving me a blessing or a curse._ I walk up to him and sat down. His head snap up at my entrance. "Hi Garrett, how are you?" I said nervously. I want to touch him again, to speak...to kiss. He close his book and shifted his position closer to mines. "I'll fill better if we can talk to each other again. Please I...also..want to apologize for my earlier actions, I shouldn..." Before he could say anything else, before I knew what I did, I silence him with my lips.

**GPOV**

Everything was moving so fast, even to a vampire eye. This kiss was different than the one in the two weeks ago. This one had so much more passion. We slowly broke apart, staring into each other eyes. "Um, like I was saying earlier..well...uh." My mind shortage. "Well I'm sorry...not about the kiss...the me leaving...ugh never mind." I put the head in my hand feeling like a idiot again. I heard her miffle laughter next to me. "Garrett, let's just forget that day and it's interuptions. A missunderstanding we could call. okay." "Um okay." We sat in silence together, there was something I wanted to tell her, but not yet, it will be too soon, not until I realize the full extent of her feelings. "Katie...if this Volturi thing ever comes to a battle, no matter what happens I'll be by your side and protect you." I whisper.

"Thank you Garrett." She lean her head on my shoulder closing her eyes peacefully letting her hand slip into mine's. _Does heaven really exist, because I just found my angel._

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

**_So _I made it as long as I could. They finally kiss to.The next chapter will probably be the "fight scene" and so on and so forth. I had to rewrite this chapter so many times. So do you guys love it/ hate it. Send me a review about it. I love review and your comments. Any suggestions would be cool to.**

**Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Over 1000 Hits. Yay! Thanks to all who review. A review came to my attention about how I write. Let me say that my English sucks badly. I barely pass my english classes. (sad but true) So bare with me, I will try my best with the typos, misspellings, and tenses. **

**If anyone wants to comment about writing let me know so I can fix my mistake to make it better for you the reviewers. This chapter should be a bit more familar to all. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: "I do not own vampires, werewolves, creepy hybrids or any such that belongs to SM."**

**Garrett: "She finally said it. About time."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**KPOV**

The time was growing near. Today was the day of the battle. We all gather, waiting for the Volturi to show up. I been tense all day. I want to just get this over with and walk away alive with Garrett, then have all hell loose on Irina for her stupidity. Everyone stood in line, the werewolves taking up the position in the back. It was quiet, too quiet for my taste. "You okay Katie." I look behind me to find Garrett smiling, but it never reach his eyes."I'll be alright, we just have to talk to them, and it would be all over." I said looking up at him with the best smile I could give. "I wish it was that easy Kate, we have to hope for the best." And with that the Volturi walk into the clearing. A small smile was on there faces.

They froze at the sight of us, I'm guessing trying to caculate. _Just a few more mintues of a explanation._ I thought. This would be easy. Carlisle and Edward went to explain the situation while every continue to be tense, awaiting the next move. Irina step forward taking the responsibitly for this mess. But once the words were out of her mouth a very slow second tick by. I saw the guards ripping her to shred and burning her on Cauis order. _Irina, my sister._ I didn't care how piss at her I was, the Volturi will pay, those bastards! Before I could understand what I done, I headed to killed them, all of them. I felt myself being tackle to the ground. I struggle with all my strength to get back up shocking anyone who grab me. I felt Garrett arms around me tightening as I continue to shock him. My sight had gone black. _Zafrina. Damn it._ I felt Garrett relax from my shocks. _And Bella_.

I couldn't let them get away with this pain they cause me. I kept struggling against Garrett with no sucess. "If I let you up, will you knock me down again, Katie." He said. I didn't want to listen to his comforting words, but couldn't ingore them. I stop struggling and got up. I took my place in the line and glared. With all my hatred I have for them I wish I can glared them to death. After everything we did, after Garrett patriotic speech we were probably still going to fight no matter what. "If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere women." "Now he tells me." I mutter. He tells me his feelings right when were about to die. Lovely. Some of the guards started moving while Aro held a meeting with his "brothers". "I got Jane." I called out. "She needs a taste of her own medicine anyway." I was about to fight when Alice and Jasper came by with others. They smelled a little smiliar to Renesmee.

In those few minutes everyone was tense again. We stand and waited to see if this other vampire hybrid family will convience the Volturi to leave us be. If that would happen, I could go back to my home, a new home with Garrett. That would be nice. I was snapped out of my thought when I saw the Volturi leave, quietly. Everyone around me was surprise, shock, happy, every feeling was probably being express at this moment. Howls and cheers were around us. Garrett pick me and spun me around in circle. I couldn't help but join in the celebration. But only a little. After all I have a sister I need to pay respect to now.

**GPOV**

We did it! I was so excited of the Volturi leaving. I pick up Kate next to me swing her around in circles. She laugh a little but was sad. I knew what it was. _Irina. _We begin to walk back to the Cullens house hand in hand. I had a stupid grin on my face the whole walk. "So Kate what do you want to do now." I asked her. "Um...I don't know. I guess Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, and me will head back to Denali." I felt a bit sad about her not including me in the list. "Can I come with you guys?" She stop walking and looked up to the snowy sky. "Can a nomad like yourself feed on animals for the rest of eternity."

"Nomad? What nomad. I'm a bachelor looking for someone. Her name start with a...um K I think and end with a E. You know someone like that." I ask smugly. She walk closer to me now. "I might. I heard she was also looking for someone who quite a big patriot. His name starts with a G and ends with a T. Can you help her find him." She said. "I think they already found each other." I told her pushing her up to a tree kissing her gently. I put my arm around her waist as she put her's around my neck. I broke the kiss staring into her eyes. "Kate, I want to be with you no matter what happens. I'm going to Denali. Nothing will stop me. I'll be your neighbor if I have to." She started to laugh lively this time. "Instead of being our neighbor...why don't you become a resident with me. Come with me to Alaska Garrett."Kate had whisper. "I will." And with that I silence her with my lips as the snow continue to fall on our bliss.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**So you have that chapter. I know it's a bit shorter than last chapter but next chapter will be post Breaking dawn, and I will have a lot more room to experiment.I didn't feel like rewriting the whole fight scene of BD since it was a little letdown. I believe I fix all my grammer mistakes, if not please review or PM me. **

**But do hit the review button, you guys did a lovely job last chapter. I want atleast 10 REVIEWS to update. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I wanted my 10 reviews and I took forever updating but I wanted to update some more of the story anyway. A few ask me if I was doing their future and yes I will. By the way Garrett in this story is 25 he was really young in his past****. I will make this chapter extra long than what I usually write. And I want my reviews to. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER : "I wish I own Garrett, but then Kate and Stephenie Meyer will have to kill me. So I won't."**

00000000000

**GPOV**

3 Days, 9 hours, and 42 seconds I've been in this freezing hell hole called Alaska. No human population for miles, and nothing to do for miles. Complete isolation. I still felt uncomfortable staying in one place for too long and drinking animal blood. But no matter how much I hate it, no matter how bad I want to leave this freezing house, I'll burden that pain just to see my Katie smile. We weren't official mates yet, but soon. I can feel it. I was sitting in the living room checking out there TV channels when soft foot steps appear behind me. I tilt my head back to look up at my angel. "Hello Kate." I said to her. She lean down and kiss me. I push my head up to deepen the kiss, but Kate pull back giggling. "Good morning to you to Garrett. What do you want to do today."

"Don't know what do you want to do?" I told turning around on the couch to look directly at her. She always seem to look more beautiful every day. I felt like I was drowing again except this time a vampire wasn't attacking me.

"Hey Katie why don't we go into town to do something. It'll be fun." I asked her, she gave me a horrorstruck look. "No, no, I'm not thirsty I just wanted to do something fun. I already sworn on no human policy. " I tried my best to reasure her even though a human wouldn't be bad...no! But the sweet liquid soothing down my acheing throat. _Damnit!_ _I can't think like that. I can't do that. _

"Garrett, are you alright, I'm sorry I gave you a scare I was worry, you still have a bit of a problem with human blood..." Her beautiful voice snap me out of my thoughts. "It's okay, your just worry about me. I'll be fine. Let's just hope no one is accident prone like Bella." I chuckle and gave a small kiss on her lips before running at vampire speeds to get ready.

The burning shower soothed my body as I thought back to everything thats happen in my existence. Just over 200 years ago I was human. Just 3 days ago I was a free vampire but now I'm tied down to a thing call love. I never thought I love again and not getting hurt or hurting like all those years ago...

_December 25, 1775_

_The weather has been getting cold lately, and the militias are still trying to get soldiers for this war of independence. I plan to fight in this war wether I live or die but my soul would be sad to see my son and daughter crying for their father. My parents and siblings will be sadden to for my brothers and I. But most off all, if I had the slighest chance to not fight, I would take it anyday to be in the arms of the one who truly has my heart. _

_My wife Evelyn._

_It pain me to see her on the floor crying her eyes out the day I told her I'll be serving General Washington against those damn red coats. Not only will my wife will miss me but my two sisters Abby and Elizabeth, and my mother. But out of all of them the one thing that will miss me the most will be the 5 month unborn child lying in my wife stomach. I'll never hold it, never hear it cry, never anything. But it will be a price to pay for this country freedom I intend to help bring forth. _

_December 25, 1776_

_It has been about a year since I been in the war. Surprisely I'm still alive even after getting hit with an aftermath of a cannonball. I been sending letters back and forth to my family. I miss my son eigth birthday and my daughter 5th. I have yet to hear news of my newborn, praying it was born healthy. _

_It is very cold in these camps. The men are starting to run out of water and food and clothing. The general says by morning we are to travel across Delaware. In this frezzing weather you got to be kidding me. Weird things have been happen since our last fight with the british. Some of my closest friends in the platoon have gone missing lately. Especially at night. It worries me but I'm curious. Some think it's a bear, others thought they saw a red coat that had bright red eyes. Of course they were half drunk anyway so who believe them, monster like those don't exist. Right_

_December 26, 1776_

_The men and I sat there in the small boats waiting to reach shore in this godforsaken weather. For some reason it kept feeling colder. Maybe because we were one of the last boats that drift off from the warmth the other boat got. I decided to take a nap, dozing off on and on. It wasn't until 30 minutes later my whole world change. The boat started to rock roughly as if a shark was hitting it from underneath. I held onto the edge trying to keep balance while the other men on the boat fell off. It look as if something...well someone was taking them and biting them. _

_Scared, I jump off the boat trying to swim to the barely visble boat a few yard ahead of us. The screams of the others quiet down to a errie tone. I swam faster and faster till I felt something tug my legs. I was pulled down into the icy water fighting. When I mange to get air for a second I notice the one who attack me, it WAS a red coat with red eyes. He was trying to drown me._

_I remember fighting against him as hard as I could untill I felt a sharp pain on my neck. All my action cease as the pain move slowly throughout my body. The red coat had randomly run away as others boats begin to approach. I couldn't let them see me like this. I swam the best I could to the broken boat and hid under it has I wither in undescribale pain..._

_December 29, 1776_

_Three days of pain, three days off agonizing pain. I laid in the water feeling my senses height by the strong smell of rotten corps in water. A burning urge begin to take place in my throat. Why was it hurting like this. I feel so..so thirsty. _

_I quickly swam through the water at impossible speeds. I was to shock to care at the moment for I wanted to take care of this burning sensation.I found a small group of women outside with logs. I couldn't control what happen until I saw all of them on the ground pale and lifeless. Once that was done I still felt my thirst aching for more. But I have to run away. I want to go back home. I didn't care who or what saw me, I wasn't apart of this war anymore because of what I become. What am I?_

_I continue to run until I saw the small farm my family owned. I quickly walk up the hill to my house when I saw my 8 year son playing with a wooden gun. When he notice me he dropped his toy and ran to me at full force._

_"Dad! Dad! welcome back..." Before he finish his sentence, before I was aware of what was happen, before he had a chance to know. I attacked him. I bit my teeth in his neck drinking his blood hungerly. I couldn't stop what was happening again, before I knew it my son was lying limp in my arms. Dead._

_I scream in pain when the rest of my family came out. My daughter look at me in the doorway with horror and pain writing all over her face. I just couldn't stop myself when I bit my daughter too. Ending up like my son. Dead. The love of my life begin to run away screaming. I chase after her, trapping her into a corner of the house. She look up at me, scared and broken beyond repair. _

_"Garrett don't do this, control whatever it is that making you do this. Please don't...I love you" I couldn't control anything the monster took control of my body against my protest, I don't even know if I can even pretend to be human after this. Quickly but quietly I bit on her neck. I savor the blood this time. I was almost finish when I heard gun shot some miles away. Going into instinct I ran. I ran from my life, my children, my country, my love. What have I done. I'm a monster beyond fixing. I can never be the same Garrett ever again. I will never love again. The pain of someone I care for is to great._

_It becoming my destruction, the big hole in my chest is not closing, it's being stab constantly with a sword. My whole world being phase into something new._

Present day

I turn the shower off remembering the pain of who I really was and what I've done. When I got to my room and change I couldn't hold it. I let go.

I fell to my knees in dry broken sob. For no one. I was alone.

**00000000**

**So you got Garrett chapter and his past sort of. I don't like how I wrote it. It felt a bit rush. I wrote extra long I think that pretty long for what I usually write. He was like in his late teens when he had his children. It was wierd when I thought about this chapter. I'll give you guys a sneek peak of my next chapter if can figure out who in his past might be back. dun dun dunnnnnn.**

**you know you want to review, you all get hugs from Garrett. **

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

****

AN: Hey! Where were my reviews. I know that last chapter maybe threw off some readers but just wait it is really important. I know I haven't update in a while. I sorta have a life to participate in. Anyway this chapter should provide some explanation.

**Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: SHE DOES NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS NO MATTER HOW MUCH SHE PAYS FOR THEM.**

**

* * *

**

**GPOV**

I sat on the floor of my bedroom remebering that day as it replay in my memory again and again. I kept telling myself to leave it alone. I can't change it. It's done. There dead. I got up to clean myself off and got dress. No matter what happens Kate is who I love. She reminds me so much of Evelyn but is so different. _Sigh. I need to move on. I have to._ I kept chanting that in my head until I was in the living room with Kate watching TV.

"Ready to go Garrett?" She turned around and ask. "Yeah...." I whisper turning toward the door. I was about to open it when a soft hand stop me. "Whats the matter Garrett, whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, never felt better." I said giving her a fake smile. I couldn't even smile right at her. "Come on lets go before it snows again." I walked out the house and started running to the closest town at full speed.

**KPOV** **(she's back)**

Garrett seem to be acting strange since he came back down. "Ready to go Garrett?" I asked. He is out of it. He whisper a answer and started walking to the door. _Your not getting out of it that fast Garrett._ I stop him for opening the door. We were not going anyway with him emotionally unstable. "Whats the matter Garrett, whats wrong?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"Nothings wrong, never felt better." And with that he ran out the door as fast he could to the closet town.

I chase after him only a few feet behind. When we run we always would hold hands. I'm starting to wish I was a mind reader.

Garrett started to slow down a little. I look forward and saw a small village with booths here and there. We had walk around for a while. After a hour or so he looked back to normal. I was about to relax when I smelled other vampires. _Two new vampires. Proabally nomads._ I started look around to find them but they were no where in sight. Wherever they were they better not cause any problems.

**GPOV**

I ran until I started to smell humans. _Were close to a town._ It was more of a very large village instead. Kate and I look around some of the shop until I caught a hint of another scent. It was slightly familar. There were two scents. I didn't care for the second one but the first.....why did it smell so familar. I thought back to every vampire I encounter before.

I notice in the corner of my eye that Kate picked the scent up to and search for it. Whatever or whoever it was. I walk through the crowd until I smelled the scent becoming stronger. I spotted the pair. A boy in his mid teens, and a women. I couldn't tell who she was for her back was to me.

She was the scent that smelled faintly familar. The teenage boy saw me and turn to the women. They were speaking to low for even me to hear. When the boy was done explain the women turned around.

It was the last person I never thought I see again. **(AN: Sooooooooo close to just end it there. But I'm nice today and continued it.)**

**KPOV**

I continue to search through the crowd until I saw Garrett with them. He seem to be in a state of shock. I went up to him, standing by his side our fingers intertwined. "I see you found the other vampires Garrett care to introduce." He stared at me like I was speaking another language. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Her name is Evelyn." He said "She my wife."

Without another thought I ran.

* * *

**She knows now. Oh what going to happen, why don't you guys give me your guess. If you guess correct I give you a sneak peek to next chapter.**

**And I want reviews. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW. ****FREE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know a lot of you would like to know what happens next. It's been awhile since I updated. A thousand apologize. I seem to be very busy this year, but I will update when I can, anyhow here is the next chapter,you all been waiting for.**

**Its not edit since I want to get it out soon. But I did my best with spelling correction, maybe a few mispelling.**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS WORLD HATES ME. SO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**KPOV**

Why did I believe he was important. He told me he only saw me. Now when I am trully happy. It gets taken away.

**GPOV**

Why did Evelyn have to show her face now, why was she even alive. Unless...._that gunshot I heard in the background distract me from finishing her. How could I not know. I left her while she was in pain. _But my feelings are different, I don't really feel things towards her. Some old feelings but nothing more. Beside she seems to have find a mate anyhow.

"Evelyn I have to go." I was about to go after Kate until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Garrett wait, please don't go after so long. I finally found you." She look at me with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Eve, but......I'm in love with someone else. And before I do anymore damage I need to fix this." It felt so good to say those words to her. It felt like I was finally letting go of my past from this morning.

"Can we at least talk for awhile, after you found that women, then I'll leave." I looked at her again. She not the type to just let things go. She must be up to something. "Fine, but later." I took off past the crowd and into the forest.

I begin to follow a faint trail of her scent. The wind was moving it all kinds of direction it was hard to concentrate. _This is so frustrating, where is she._ In the distant I heard faint sobs and ran towards it. I found Kate proped up against a tree. I took the small steps forward to my destiny.

**KPOV**

I had stop running away when I heard soft footsteps behind me. I turn around to find Garrett, his face in so much pain. Well...so was I.

Just being in his presence made my unbeating heart throb with pain. How come he never told me he had a wife. He said he never had a mate. He lied right in my face. It felt like a punch in the gut.

"Kate....please let me explain. I know it may come as a shock but just...hear me out." I heard him come closer, I clung to the tree afraid to turn around to see his beautiful face. I just stood there and listen.

"Kate I know seeing Evelyn might have been a surprise to you....and I feel stupid for not telling you about it earlier. You deserved to know about my human life." I didn't move an inch when he sat down beside me. "She was my wife when I was human. During the American Revolution. We had a son and a daughter, with a third child on the way." I cringed at the fact he had a family to. A family I could never give him. "I was sent off to war and was away for about a year. It was around the time when General Washington was about to cross the Deleware river. There were hearings of soilders missing at night and during times when they were alone in the woods. I wasn't worried only anxious to get home. During the crossing the boat I was in was attack by a newborn vampire. It drank the blood of my friends and comrades before my eyes. It was getting me before others in the boat before us had heard the noise. But they were to late. The newborn ran off as I hid my self under peice of my boat that was left changing into what I am today. I decided that I was no longer needed, they thought I had died with the others that night. I decided to head to my family. It just turn out that was a very bad mistake." I now heard his voice choke. _He's crying. _I thought to myself. "When I reach my home my son ran up to me but I couldn't control myself and killed him along with my daughter. I then was draining Evelyn when I heard a gun shot. My insticts were to run away. I just didn't know that I had turn my wife into a vampire."

I listen carefully to his story no longer clinging to the tree. But even if she was his wife when he was human, what will make him leave me. Like he read my thoughts Garrett picked up my hands in his and look at me with such loving eyes. "Kate I love you, your my life now, sure Evelyn was my wife in the past but she will always stay in the past. I care about you to much. Just....please forgive me."

I look into his eyes once again, I couldn't ignore his pleading look. Giving in I lean in and kissed him. It started slow but soon begin to pick up. I don't know how long it was before we broke about but the sky seem to change just a little bit.

**GPOV**

I knew with that kiss she had forgiving me. After we broke apart we ran happily back to the house. Just when things were getting good Evelyn appeared when I open the door.

"Why are you hear Eve." I ask with a rough annoyed voice to get the point across.

"You promise we would talk after you fix your problem with the girl."

"Kate. Her name is Kate." I said. It was a few second before I look to the man with her at the town. Well boy he look 16 or17. "Fine you have 2 minutes start talking."

"Garrett I know and seen that you move on but I will appriciate it if we still talk." She look at me with the pleading eyes she had when I told her I was going to war. "Why should we. The things we had are in the past. Even my third unborn child. So why don't you take your mate and leave, I don't want to have my past ruining my future."

"Garrett, Alexander is not my mate." She say shrugging her shoulder.

I look at her confuse. "What that hell do you mean he not your mate."

"Garrett, he's your son."

* * *

**Don't murder me. XD So you now all know what happen to his third child while he was at war. I shall explain more in the next chapter if you all review. I really like Garrett declaring his love for Kate. Tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN. Okay, okay, okay. I know I haven't updated in a month, I have been getting busy and lazy but your all wondering what is going to happen next so I'll keep this short and move on to the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. :sobs:**

* * *

Last chapter:

_"Garrett I know and seen that you move on but I will appriciate it if we still talk." She look at me with the pleading eyes she had when I told her I was going to war. "Why should we. The things we had are in the past. Even my third unborn child. So why don't you take your mate and leave, I don't want to have my past ruining my future."_

_"Garrett, Alexander is not my mate." She say shrugging her shoulder._

_I look at her confuse. "What that hell do you mean he not your mate."_

_"Garrett, he's your son."_

**GPOV**

I stared at her frozen and shock. Kate beside me was a in a similar position. It was only after a few minutes that I look at the boy beside her. Really looking at him. I notice he had my hair and a little of my facial structure. He probably even had my smile. It took me another good minute to talk to him.

"How come your a vampire? Did Evenlyn bite you." My voice felt like it was in a neutral tone. I still haven't recover.

"Yes. She told me everything when I turn 17. And then bit me three days later. " Alexander spoke. His voice seem to flow with pride despite the situation everyone was in. "How come you never came back Father."

"I'm not your.....well...I..I didn't.....I didn't know you were alive. But I....look Alexander....I kinda have a new life now. I'm sorry." I said. He needs the true I move on from his mother.

"So your just going to leave my mother depress for enternity while you're all happy with this...this women." He pointed to Kate in disgust, who was getting angry.

"Watch it boy. She not some women. Her name is Kate. And maybe Evelyn won't be depressed for enternity I thought I was but look at me now. I don't care if you are my son. I will fight you if you insult my Katie!" I crouched down into a fighting postition just in case.

"We will see "Father" but I won't back down until my mother is happy again, whether you like it or not. " Well, well someone is feisty.

I was defenitely ready for a fight right now. "Alright, we will see. "Son" and then launch for his throat.

"STOP IT" I skidded to a halt. Kate was in between us blocking our way. "Both of you stop fighting right now so you can solve this stupid problem!" I never seen her this angry. Except when we face the Volturi. She step out of my way and move towards to Alexander. "Why did you come here?"

**KPOV**

"Why did you come here?" I tried my best to keep a straight face but right now, I just wanted to break down and cry. He could really leave me now. He has another reason to live. His son still alive and his wife still cares for him. He has a family still.

"I came here to find my father, so my mother and I could be happy." He smirk while saying, this kid is really pissing me off now. The nerve to think that I would leave Garrett because he has a family. I love him, and will fight for him. And if Garrett does wish to leave with them....I guess I will have to except it.

"But what if Garrett doesn't want to go with the two of you. What would you do then?Hmm"

"I believe that is none of your concern. Your just his plaything to past the time." Alexander said grinning now. He pissing me off on purpose.

"Listen you little shit I'm nobody plaything, Garrett loves ME not your MOTHER she's just an old flame. So sorry if you wasted the trip but he not going anyway!" My tone was steady and strong. I just hope this kid gets it through his damn head that Garrett's staying with me.

"I'm sorry, but it my father choice if he wants to leave or stay. I'm pretty sure he will change his mind once he realize whats he miss." Alexander then turns around and walks out the door. Finally.

I'm then staring face to face to Evelyn. Where did she get such a bitch of a kid. She still pisses me off.

"Kate was it." I look up at her when she spoke. Her eyes doesn't show any side of hate or happiness, but sadness.

"Yes"

"I know you really don't like me, but I was wondering if my son and I could stay for a month. I want to spend a little more time with Garrett. Just one month, and we won't bother you again. Please"

I couldn't believe what she was saying. But one month won't hurt. I guess. "Fine"

**MysteryPOV**

I walk through the freezing snow when my cell phone starting to ring."Hello"

"Did you get the bait."

"No, not yet but there almost catching, just a little time. Patient okay."

"Alright but only for a time I want to get my revenge on that coven, they can't run away from me forever."

"Don't worry you will."

"I expect a report soon."

"Alright. And Aro about that position offer the other day......"

* * *

**Please don't murder me if you want to know what happens next. I'm sorry. but I love putting people on cliffhangers. it's an evil obssesion of mines. I didn't like this chapter much i was difficult to write. **

**But tell me what you think.**

**REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE QUICKER I UPDATE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for the long wait been a bit busy working on my Leah story "Never Would Have Thought" check it out. It's really cool. Thanks to all who review last chapter. I'm so close to 50, just three more reviews. Please bring me there And all who review will get a sneak peak of the next chapter. Anyway. On to the Story. Enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: Can never, and will never be able to own Twilight cause reality sucks.**

* * *

**KPOV**

It has been one week since Evelyn and that brat been staying. Tanya and the others don't mind them, they were actually excited to meet Garrett's family. Even though we have made all decision together, Tanya always seems to have the finally word. She took one look at Alexander and now can't stop following him around asking things.

But lately to sum up this first week in better words, It's been an absolute hell hole. Anytime in the house when I see that brat he keeps giving me that same stupid, annoying grin I just want bitch slap off his face. It like he abosolutely believes he going to get Garrett. Not on my watch pretty boy.

Garrett's also been affected by there stay, he just feel uncomfortable ninety percent of the time and is never home. He always out to hunt or to the town. It making me worried.

"Kate"

I look up from my thoughts and gasp. I saw Garrett standing outside my bedroom, but that wasn't the reason I gasp. He looked awful like he been toture. His eys were darker than usual and the bruise under his eyes were as dark as his eyes. "Garrett what happen you look awful." I frantically exam him while he was trying to calm me down. He look so guilt ridden.

"I just feel funny. Must have been somthing I ate, that's all." Garrett had shrugged off.

"But your eyes are black like you haven't hunted for weeks."

"Really, but I just hunted. I'm sorry." He said, all of a sudden his black eyes turn back to the yellow shade that had the hint of red from his previous diet life. It was odd or more of off.

"Are you sure your okay Garrett." I question him.

"Yeah I feel better now. Must have been my body reacting to the new diet." And with that he walk out the room to watch TV. Things are getting strange?

**GPOV**

Every since Kate agree to let Evelyn and Alexander stay here, I begin to feel funny. Whenever I was in a room with Eve I kept feeling guilty. It was weird. No one else in the coven notice this except Kate. Carmen and Eleazar were out on another honeymoon trip so they won't know and Tanya to busy batting eyes at Alex. Creepy.

The guilty feeling didn't happen as much the first few days, but by the end of the week I would get it every few hours. Everything around me was just getting confusing. I love Kate but why do I let my mind wonder to Evelyn. It hurts. Just the thought makes me feel unfaithful.

I had been staring blankly at the TV when I heard someone sit next to me. Evelyn.

"Hello Garrett. How are you today." She ask me with no emotion.

"I'm....uh...fine. Just feeling a bit funny again." I answer back. I felt guilty again.

"Oh" That was her only response. It was an uncomfortable silence while we watch TV. But every minute or so it seem like she kept moving closer until our shoulders were touching and her hand gently rubbing my leg. Very uncomfortable.

"Soooo. Evelyn you.....um never did tell me what happen after I ran." I asked. A distraction would be nice, her touching me needs to stop before Kate comes and think it's something else.

"Well while you were at war, I gave birth to Alex. The day you came back he was with your mother while I look after our son and daughter. When I found there cold dead body I was so heartbroken. I had to run away and leave Alex with your mother until I was able to be around him without killing him. I told him about you and everything you did for the family. After his change we went in search for you. And now here were are to the present." She stated. I sat there for a minute taking everything in. Out of nowhere I felt guilt ridden again. But it was so strong it hurt. I fell to the floor in pain.

The only thing I register was Kate and Evelyn yelling my name and Alexander to side grinning ear to ear.

Soon. Too soon. The world went black.

* * *

**AN: PUT DOWN THE PITCHFORKS. haha I know this chapter was very short, a semi filler, and a cliffhanger (I love them). I kinda got a writer block doing this chapter. It was very diffucult to write until the end. **

**Don't forget all who review gets a sneak peak. A big event is going to happen that made a short appearance last chapter. *Hint Hint* **

**PLEASE REVIEW. LETS REACH 50 REVIEWS.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So so so soooooooo sorry. I didn't know that past month would be busy. But now since I'm on a break I can update. I will admit that i had a random writers block but I'm good. Thanks to all the reviews, I know you all are waiting to see what happens next though I kind of gave away a bit to much or did I? Anyhow enjoy the chapter. Again sorry for the long wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: NO ONE BUT THE MOTHER AND(EVIL) SON ARE MY. THANK YOU**

**

* * *

**

**GPOV**

_Pain. Immense pain._ Thats all I feel. I tried to look up but my vision is blurry. I hear in the background a mumble of shouting. Who shouting?

The pain is getting worse. I feel...sleepy.

**KPOV**

"Alright bitch what did you do to him. Tell me right now before I rip your head off." I yelled at her. I knew I shouldn't let them stay now Garrett laying on the floor blacked out. The only way there getting out the house is to be carry out. As ash.

"You want to know Kate, I'll tell you, I'll cut the charade. I made him feel guilty...for all the thing he done to me. To his family. He kill my children and ruin my life!" She yelled hysterically.

To my side view I saw Alexander with a grin on his face, they plan this. That bastard! "And?"

"And? Thats all you say." She begin to laugh with hysteria. She's losing it. "I waiting months for him so he could fulfuill stupid dream of honoring his country. And then he comes back and ruins mine."

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. The only thing I want is for to undo whatever you did to Garrett. NOW!" I was getting really demanding. It was two against one if this breaks into a fight. What a wonderful time for the others to be gone.

"That's not going to happen." Alexander said. His voice I was really starting to dispise.

"And why is that not going to happen." I ask standing my ground.

"Well since we decided to kill you might as well explain the plan. I'll keep it simple. The Volturi wants him. Now of course the Volturi usually take people with powers. But what my "Father" discover some years ago on his travels is very important. Beside Aro has given a very compromising position for me if I accomplish this mission. So Cat.."

"Kate!"

"Kate." He correct "I always get what I want. So I'll give you three choices. One: you can give up and hand us Garrett and die Two: You can try and fight us and die. or Three: you come with us and Garrett to Volterra and you still die. Pick your choice."

There was no option to pick, all of them lead to my death. I was really in a bind. "Is there a fourth choice?"

"Maybe, if your feelings for him didn't get into this equation." He replied that annoying smirk still on his face that I want to slpa off, wonder if it's stuck like that. But as I have no choice now I weigh my opition to see if they have a back door.

Figuring out my plan I answer "I decided"

"And?"

"Let's go to Volterra."

* * *

**AN: I Know it's very short but it's something to hold on to until I finish the next chapter. Which I don't know when but hopefully soon. Depends on how many review.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: School is over. Finally. So so so so so sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys are still with me. Anyway I'll keep this short and continue with the story It has not be edited. Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OR CAN'T OWN TWILIGHT **

* * *

**KPOV**

I must be out of my mind. But I can't let my plan falter. But every second on this plane to Volterra is making me even more uncomfortable. I look beside me to see Garrett in a daze. He been like that since the black out. I can't help but wonder what he found would be so important to Aro.

Whatever this is why did it have to happen to us. Just a few weeks ago we were meeting for the first time. I still remember his determination to talk to me. While all I could think about was Irina and the Volturi, whether I was going to live or die in this fight.

But he was there with me the entire time, whether I wanted him there or not. And now when he most vulnerable he sit with a daze oblivious to the world around him. I will not throw away his love for nothing. I don't want to go back to the world before Garrett.

Living day by day, so lonely while the humans around me found there own companions. I watch how they love, live, and die.

My thoughts were interupted when the flight attendent announce our landing. We walk out the plane with Evelyn towing behind me making sure I didn't do anything. I just hope my miracle wil come.

**GPOV**

I felt paralyze yet I could still move my feet. Every action I did felt control. My vision was a little hazy and every sound was mufflle. I was only able to hear a little when I black out. Kate.....choices.......death.....Volturi.....an item. But what item. I try to search my mind but I felt that guilty feeling again.

I do remember looking at interesting artifacts over time. Pieces of history that humans couldn't get to, or find. But one was very different, unique. I try to overcome the guilty feeling my felt and think. An artifact that helps vampires. Something...something.....

**AlexanderPOV**

Perfect, everything going perfect. Once we find my father artifacts. I will be accepted into the Volutri. All the vampires who ever laugh at me will have to bow down to my royal status. I won't be nomad I **will** be respected. Now all I have to do is get rid of that women. And my reign will begin.

**KPOV**

I saw the castle in sight. I was getting really nervous as we got closer. I was about to give up hope when I saw bronze hair in the crowd.

* * *

**AN: ****I know it's kinda short. But i was really busy. But since it summer I will have time to make longer chapters. hopefully. **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF ANYONES OUT THERE.**


	14. Author Note

**Author Note.**

**Hey guys I was wondering if anyone is still interested in this story. **

**I know haven't been able to update very quickly. But I'm just wondering if I should continue or not. **

**please leave a review if anyone wants this story to continue **

**thank you.**

**Dreamcastgirl**


	15. Chapter 15

**To anyone who still reads this story, I WILL continue it. I ask that you all have a little bit patiences while I write the next chapter. And promise to make it long. If not then you can bash me all you want. **

**But just being curious please review if you are still interested anyway.**

**Thank you. :)**

**Dreamcast girl**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: OKAY PEOPLE I'M BACK SORRY IT TOOKS SO LONG MY COMPUTER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO CRASH AND THEN GET A POWER OUTAGE A FEW DAYS LATER. I ALMOST LOST THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY PLEASE ENJOY. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY THE PLOT!**

* * *

_Last Time: _

_I saw the castle in sight. I was getting really nervous as we got closer. I was about to give up hope when I saw bronze hair in the crowd._

**KPOV**

Edward! Edward! Help!. I shouted in my mind. I hope he heard me throughout the many other voices. It was a last minute thought that cross my mind back at the house. I knew I was going to die but I remember the Cullens were making a small check up to the Volturi about Nessie. But I didn't know when. I'm just glad there still here. We were getting close to the alley way as I keep my eyes toward Edward he was looking around. Maybe he heard me. He look around for a few more second and move in the opposite direction.

Maybe he didn't. Maybe my exist would be ending soon. Why now. Why. Once we past the receptionist; a new one by the way, my hope's were giving up. I look at Garrett who still had a daze look to him, he was being drag by that bitch. While I was being watch by Alexander. His stupid grin was getting wider and wider as we got closer. I swear if he grin anymore it will be stuck like that. Maybe it has.

I could smell them now. One door seperate us from Aro. Alexander force the door open and walk in like he own the place. I took my step slowly couting them. 1, 2, 3,4....

"Ah Alexander, my boy it's good to see you again. Where's my treasure. Hmm?" Aro ask sitting in his chair. He had a pleasing smile on his lips. He knows what Garrett found.

"Aro, sir. I haven't found the actually item but I found the informant. He was the one who originally found it yet he hid it. Do not worry, I will find it to prove my loyality to you Aro." He said. Find what! What is that he... well what Aro really wants.

"Yes Alexander I understand you found the informant, but you promise me you would find the vase the next time we meet. You did not I'm afraid." He sat and thought for a second before he replied. "Jane dear can you give Mr. Alexander here a lesson in not breaking promises. I think it would help."

Alexander drop to the floor writhing in pain. I stood in the corner the whole time watching this scene play out. So Aro is looking for a vase. Why a vase? I look around the room and notice the regular guards there, and Jane who had a sign of pleasure on her face. Evelyn who was holding Garrett was losing her grip. She look really sick, maybe it was the fact her son was being torture by a creepy, demonic kid.

"You can stop Jane." Aro said. She grunted and walk away upset. "Now Alex, I hope you learn your lesson, now I want you....Ah Kate I didn't see you there.

I look up from the ground into his curious stare. "Kate, what are you here for. Want to join the my elite guard now." He asked. What would I tell him, I was not leaving here without Garrett.

"She the informant mate." Alexander answer for me. He was out of breath.

"Oh really?" A devious smile appear on his face. That's not good, what is he thinking. "Kate dear it seem that your in a difficult position. Are you not."

I felt really uncomfortable answer to him."I am if you see it that way, but things got mix up at the entrance. I came to visit the Cullens if there still here." I lied. I HOPE there still here.

Aro eyed me with question. "Is it true." He ask me, but this time he held out his hand to touch. I'm in trouble.

"Yes it is old friend, but we thought she would arrived later." A voice behind me replied. I look up to see Carlisle behind me with Edward.

_"Your late, I thought Garrett and I wasn't going to make it!" _I thought to Edward. He glance back at him to see he mouth sorry. I step back a couple feet to get closer to them with Garrett on my left still unaware of his surroundings.

"Now if I heard correctly old friend, I sure your still not looking for Helios vase after all these years." Carlisle said in a gentle manner.

"Actually I am. I found new interest in it and I have a a strong whereabout to it's location. All we need is Garrett's assistance." He replied. Hiedi came in to announce the humans were here. Aro got up and begin to leave the room. "We shall discuss this later, but for now its lunch time. Would you all like to join me?"

Edward, Carlisle, and I shook are head no but Evelyn drag Garrett to go.

"Garrett stay Evelyn!" I yell at her with disgust. She gave me a sneer look and threw him to me while quickly heading for the humans. I guess she rather eat then keep a prisoner in check. But that didn't matter anymore. Garrett was in my arms again.

When the guards and Aro left for feeding time we were left alone with Alexander. Ha! Even his own mother abandon him.

"Whats this vase Aro wants so much huh?" I asked him.

He chuckle under his breath a little and look up. He eyes have lost focus and look a little mental. "You never heard of Helios vase?"

"No." I said.

"It's a special vase that contains blood." That's it. Can't he just get blood from a human.

"It just blood." I told the twerp. He chuckle again, more darkly now. He lost it I'm sure.

"The Helios vase doesn't just contain blood. It the blood of the Sun God. Whoever gets it has ultimate control. Especially on vampires."

Uh oh. Were in trouble.

* * *

**Okay so I'm finally back. This chapter was suspose to longer but I forgot to save it and had to type from memory. It suck doing that. But I will say this story is coming to a close. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM. **


	17. I'm Back

Sorry for the long wait. I had mutliple family deaths back to back, and its been awhile dealing with it. I will update both stories sometime this week. if there anyone still wanting to read this story, bear with me im working on it. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

Dreamcast Girl


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long but as i mention before some family members passed away and it been a alittle hard on me. But my passion for writing has brought me back to my stories that I promise to continue till the end. Thank you for your patience and understanding and Enjoy Chapter 19 of "Love in all the right places."**

* * *

Last time-

Whats this vase Aro wants so much huh?" I asked him.

He chuckle under his breath a little and look up. He eyes have lost focus and look a little mental. "You never heard of Helios vase?"

"No." I said.

"It's a special vase that contains blood." That's it. Can't he just get blood from a human.

"It just blood." I told the twerp. He chuckle again, more darkly now. He lost it I'm sure.

"The Helios vase doesn't just contain blood. It the blood of the Sun God. Whoever gets it has ultimate control. Especially on vampires."

Uh oh. Were in trouble.

* * *

KPOV

Its been about 3 hours since we been here and Garrett still hasn't responded. While we are still waiting for the Volturi to finish feeding I begin to wonder about what that brat said. Why does Garrett know, and how did Aro find out how Garrett knows even after the battle. Whatever this special is I have to stop Aro from getting it or will all be in trouble.

"K...Kate." I look down to see Garrett eyes a little out of focus but still awake.

"Garrett, are you feeling better. I asked.

He look around anaylizing his surrounded. "I'm fine, but where are we." He said.

"In Volterra. That 'wife' and 'son' of yours drag me here to see Aro. Speaking of which here he comes." I said just as the door busted open.

"Ah Garrett, your better. Now down to business, I need you to tell me where the vase is hidden. Hmm" Aro walk up to us a little to close for my comfort and eyed Garrett. Garrett only stared back they were at this for a few minutes when Aro began to lose his patience. "No Garrett I'll ask you one more time about the vase before I take up some...consequences." He said staring at me in the process.

"Maybe he doesn't know anything Aro and Alexander was wrong." I said. Aro seem to take this information into count but quickly discarded it.

"Old friend, maybe we should leave this conversation for tomorrow. I believe my Edward, Kate, Garrett, and I should hunt if you do not mind, beside after all Kate was suppose to meet us. " Carlisle said behind me. Thanks goodness there were so quiet that I almost forgot about them. I tugged a still mentally exhuast Garrett closer and look at Aro hoping he would let us go.

"How about we meet tonight instead, I'm sure you have enough time to hunt by then." He told us. "But if you leave the city we will know, afterall I still want to talk to Garrett, but I will do it when he is a little more...tolerable." Glaring at us. Carlisle said his thanks and Edward help me bring Garrett to the door and outside. It didn't escape my notice of how Evelyn and his son were were also glaring at us. Even hissing. Take that brat and bitch.

When we were far away from there sight we broke into a run to a forest and set Garrett down. "I can't thank you guys enough, I thought we were goners. "

"It's okay Kate your family, beside I don't think Carmen and Tanya would appriciate if they losed another sister. They called us when they couldn't find you. We first thought you all were hunting but then they smell some scents from the Volturi. And we headed straight here." Carlisle explain.

"But why would he want you and Garrett, you already express your disinterest in joining the Volturi. Why Are you here." Edward ask me. He look into my eyes trying to find the answer in my head. So I replay everything from the moment that women came into our lives. "I see. So that what that kid was talking about. Carlisle, I think this is bigger than we thought. Aro is after Helios blood again."

"What is so important about some guys blood." I asked them in confusing. It's just blood, like everything in this life it will come and go and then we will get hungry again.

"It isn't just some guy's blood Kate it's the blood of a god, perserve for years. If Aro drinks this, then nothing will stop him. His powers will multiply to not only reading everyone's thoughts but controlling them to. Vampires...and Humans." Carlisle explain.

Now we really have to stop this.

* * *

**Hope you like it. It's been awhile since I wrote this. I know it is not long. But since summer is starting I will try my best to update often and longer. But no promise. **

**Reviewing is the new cool thing.**

**-Dreamcast Girl**


	19. Long Time Huh?

So uh hi, long time no see. I can't believe it has been this long since I saw this story.

I've notice the reviews and PM's asking me to come back or continue this story, don't give up and message like that. And from the bottom of my heart truly thank you for the reviews.

It is quite a pep peeve of mine when people don't finish stories, however; I unfortunately don't know if I will ever complete my stories. Honestly I don't even know where I left off, or what I would do. I reread some of what I wrote, and goodness gracious it was terrible XD

Once again I truly appreciate the support this story got but I don't have the drive to write for Twilight anymore. I had started writing the story when the 4th book first came out, and though I am still a fan, I am not as huge as one as use to be nor have I seen much of the series. And if I were to put my lack of fandom aside to finish, I feel as if my story would not have any heart to it. It saddens me that I must abandon this project. Thank you all who stuck by, once again I am terribly sorry.

However, I have not given up writing at all, maybe someday I will write another fanfic, perhaps soon or maybe a few months from now.

From Dreamcast girl, Until next time :)


End file.
